


Race And The Appropriate Level Of Thirst

by Ididntsignupforthisshit (myhamartia)



Series: Newsies Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Race rlly rlly likes Thor, ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 04:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12719691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myhamartia/pseuds/Ididntsignupforthisshit
Summary: Anon:Wow I'm really gay.In which Race is rlly rlly thirsty for Thor





	Race And The Appropriate Level Of Thirst

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh  
> spoilers for Thor: Ragnarok  
> just fyi  
> prompt was  _Wow, I'm gay_ and my first reaction was to write Race doing what I do when I feel really gay. Groan about it  
>  you can send me one of [these](https://itsnewstome.tumblr.com/post/167355568980/writing-prompts-things-my-friends-and-i-have) prompts if you want! they're hella great, omg
> 
> so yeah - don't forget to leave a comment at the end!

Race groaned again. He was doing that a lot, actually. He wouldn’t  _ stop _ doing it. He was backseat of the car, sprawled facedown over Spot’s lap. At random periods of time, he would clench his fist, grit his teeth and groan.

“Do you fucking  _ mind _ ?” Albert burst. He leaned his chair back as far as it could go so he could swat his boyfriend’s knee. “You’ve done nothing but groan since we left the theater.”

“Babe, babe,  _ listen _ .” He snatched Albert’s hand and squeezed it between his own. “You do not  _ understand _ . I’m so fucking gay.”

Elmer laughed from behind the wheel. “I think we understand that, actually.”

Race shook his head. “Yeah, I know you do, but  _ you guys! _ Did you even see him?  _ Fuck _ .” Spot couldn’t hold it in anymore, he laughed loudly, causing Race to pout up at him. “No, don’t  _ laugh _ at me!” he exclaimed. “I’m totally justified. I mean, did you  _ SEE  _ that movie? Oh my stars, Spot. All I knew was, I was sitting there, and then, you know, Thor shows up. And it’s whatever. I can handle him when he’s just his normal self. AND THEN.” He squeezed Albie’s hand, his eyes going much wider. “And then they cut off all his fucking hair. And his eyes got so  _ blue _ .

“And, again, I’m just sitting there like  _ Wow, I’m really gay. The gayest motherfucker on the planet. _ And later - when that Led Zeppelin song came on and he was kicking ass and taking names! It was fucking  _ great _ , Albie!”

“I love how he forgets that we were there. Right beside him. Being gay over the same parts,” Elmer said, laughing.

“Oh shush,” Race said, batting his hands in the air in Elmer’s general direction. “Anyway, that was great.” He sighed and relaxed back into Spot’s lap again. “Thanks for taking me out for my birthday, guys. I love you all, and spending time with you makes me so happy.”

Spot raked his fingers through his hair. “I’m glad you had a good time,” he said, smiling down at his boyfriend.

Elmer grinned back at them in the rearview mirror. “Although, we are never, ever taking you to see another Chris Hemsworth movie,” he said, trying to sound very serious, “you’re too damn thirsty for your own good.”

“ _ Shush _ ,” Race repeated. “I am the appropriate level of thirsty. Ask anyone.”

Albert snorted. “ _ Right _ ,” he said doubtfully. He pulled his chair up and sat upright. “Whatever. Who’s up for birthday ice cream?”

It was a rather stupid question, really.

_ Obviously _ they wanted ice cream.

**Author's Note:**

> __  
>  [come see me on tumblr you cowards](https://itsnewstome.tumblr.com)   
> 


End file.
